


Windblade's New Pet

by Windcee25



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, F/M, Large Breasts, Robot Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windcee25/pseuds/Windcee25
Summary: Windblade crash lands on an unknown planet and gets a new pet after getting a pain in the aft (quite literally) and her pet is the one and only king of the dinosaurs.
Relationships: Windblade/Grimlock
Kudos: 9





	1. The King of the Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try new relations or maybe some crack relationships (uncommon relationships or relationships with no canon).

Windblade was on an unknown planet after her ship crashed after going off course. The ship crashed, but most of the ship was still intact but most of the electronics and all of the engines were destroyed by the impact and crashing into a forest. She was able to send a distress signal before the ship crashed. There were enough energon and supplies for at least a week or two so she thought it could last her for a bit more. So she tried to get comfortable on the planet, trying to make things easier on the battered ship. Little did she know that she wasn’t the only one on the planet. Something in the trees was watching what was going on before hurrying off into the thick forest.

The next day, Windblade was walking through the forest, looking at what this new planet was. Unknown to Windblade, something was still watching through the trees. She didn’t know what was watching her until she discovered some tracks that were huge. She was still looking at the tracks before something tackled her to the ground. She looked at the thing and it was a Dinobot in their dino-mode. “Who the pit are you?!” Windblade yelled at it. “Me Grimlock. Me angry by crash. Me destroy you!” Before he could stomp on her, Windblade blasted him away with her turbines. She then transformed into her alt-mode and flew off before divebombing him while blasting him with her blasters. She did this a few times before hovering close to Grimlock and continuing to fire at him. Unfortunately, Grimlock got her by chomping onto her cockpit thrashing her around like a toy before tossing into some trees. She transformed into robot mode, hurt but nothing damaged except a few scratches. Grimlock transformed into his robot mode as well, got out his sword, and then charged at her. Windblade also charged, charging at him and then swung her sword at him, hitting him and knocking him back while disarming him as well. With Grimlock knocked to the ground, Windblade got on top of him. She was mad about him trying to kill her and wanted to end his life there and then. But instead of threatening to kill him, she had another idea on hand. “Listen here big boy, I’m sorry about crashing into your forest. Let me make it up to you by doing something special.” Grimlock was confused. “Grimlock listening.”

Windblade stood up and started to strip her armor off, showing off her breasts (F size) first and then her wet valve to him. She dropped her armor aside and sat on his face, her valve at his lips. “Come on and show me how you really treat a femme like me.” Grimlock followed, starting licking at her wet port and making Windblade moan a lot. “That’s a good dino,” Windblade said as Grimlock lapped away at her port. Grimlock took it up a notch, grabbing Windblade and forcing her down onto his face, licking more of her valve and the insides as more moans came out of Windblade. She groped her breasts as her valve was being attacked by the ravage of Grimlock’s tongue, teasing every bit of her valve. Windblade was getting close to her overload, her valve leaking more fluids into his mouth. Before she came, Grimlock shoved her into his face again while teasing her anterior node. That caused her to overload, squirting her fluids into his mouth, making Grimlock swallow all her fluids as it flowed out of her valve. Windblade panted as she squirted several times before stopping and then plopped down on Grimlock’s chest. “Femme want more?” Grimlock said as he unlocked his spike plates and his spike sprang out of its plating. 

Windblade was aroused and surprised by his massive rod; a long and thick barbed spike, bigger than any other mech she met in the past years, including Starscream. Windblade got off of him and went to his spike, not pressurized and dripping some pre, and started stroking his massive rod. Grimlock grunted and moaned as his thick spike was teased and rubbed the whole length nice and slow, causing his spike to drip a little more pre. “The king of the dinosaurs being a femme’s playtoy. You’re going to be my little pet for now on.” Windblade said as she rubbed his spike faster, making his spike to pressurize. She got her hands wet by the fluids from her valve to make rubbing his spike a bit easier. He continued to grunt and moan as he got closer to his climax, his spike pulsing as Windblade rubbed it faster and faster. Windblade then placed his spike between her breasts and rubbed it with her big tits. “You’re a big one aren’t you? Why don’t you just release it?” Grimlock answered, his spike releasing his seed from his tanks and came spraying out from his tip, covering Windblade’s face and breasts in thick, warm, steaming cum. Windblade fell backward and laid there on the floor, surprised by his massive overload. Grimlock transformed into his dino-mode and looked at her, his spike now fully pressurized. “Is femme okay?” he said, a bit worried about Windblade. “Yeah, I’m alright. I didn’t know you were that full.” She chuckled. “Me has more. Me now hard.” Grimlock said as his spike throbbed as it was fully pressurized. Windblade wiped off the cum from her face and breasts and went onto her fours, stretching her aft cheeks apart to show her wet valve and tight aft to him. “Choose which one you want first honey. I’m ready for you.”

Grimlock agreed and went to Windblade, placing his spike between her aft cheeks. He was still in his dino-mode and started grinding his massive rod against her valve, his barbed spike grinding against the opening of her wet hole, making her moan loudly. “Come on you big stud, why don’t you stuff in meeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!” She said as Grimlock stuffed his spike into her wet valve, stretching her valve walls to accommodate his massive girth and penetrating her hole so deep that it penetrated into her sparkling chamber. “Grimlock frag femme!” Grimlock starting thrusting into her valve slowly to make her comfortable as her valve got used to his spike. Because of his barbed spike, Windblade moaned very loudly and sometimes squirted because of the massive pleasure she felt with each pullback of his spike. That made his spike well lubricated making his thrusting even easier, coating his spike in her fluids, causing Grimlick to frag her harder and faster. Windblade moaned and groaned as her valve was fragged into submission as he pounded her to the ground, thrusting deeply and quickly into her. “Y-you’re so good at this! Frag me harder!” Windblade said. Grimlock agreed, thrusting even harder and faster into her, getting closer and closer to his overload. His spike was throbbing and pulsing a lot inside her valve, signaling his impending climax. Before long, Windblade felt his fluids coming in, filling her sparkling chamber and valve with transfluid to the brim before the rest spilling out as his spike kept on squirting transfluid. He stopped cumming several seconds later and pulled out, leaving Windblade’s valve stuffed with transfluid, her aft in the air, and her body on the ground.

Grimlock wasn’t done with her yet. He picked up Windblade and placed her on his spike, sitting on his still pressurized spike. “Grimlock destroy aft now!” He roared, getting ready to frag her aft. But Windblade stopped him. “Wait, I need to do something first.” Windblade inserted a few fingers into her stuffed valve and removed them, leaving them covered in transfluid. Then she inserted them into her aft, making her aft lubricated a bit. Windblade stood on the ground and bent forward to show her aft to him. “Okay Mr. Stud, just is careful about my aft, I hadn’t had a spike that big before in my aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! FRAG!” Windblade screamed as Grimlock pressed his spike against her tight opening and thrust into her aft, stretching her aft to new limits. He started to frag her aft hard, pounding her aft hard like (quite literally) a punch to the gut every second. He was holding onto her arms, holding her back as he thrust into her. Then he started to frag her faster and harder, thrusting into her as hard as a stone boulder crashing down a mountain while thrusting into her at least two or three times per second. Windblade screamed as her aft stretched so much that it bled energon, but got used to his massive girth as he continued to pound into her, moaning instead of screaming. She squirted as the pleasure was too unbearable, squirting a lot and making a puddle of transfluid and other liquids. Grimlock was now thrusting as fast as he can and as hard as he can, thrusting into her aft hard as a meteor crashing into the ground while thrusting into her like five or six times per second. He held onto Windblade’s arms tightly as he thrust away, getting closer and closer to his third and final overload, his spike throbbing and pulsing with the urge to release. “F-fill me up! Fill me up with your transfluid! FILL ME!” Windblade said. He agreed, Grimlock releasing his transfluid into her and filling her aft with seed. His transfluid filled her aft quickly by his spike squirting alot during that overload and started to make her stomach bloat, making her belly inflate like a balloon. Most of his seed filled her aft while some came out, spilling onto the floor. Before he stopped cumming, he pulled out, letting Windblade fall front first and then roll to her side, exhausted from the two overloads in her holes, and leaving her aft and valve stuffed. Then he released the rest of his cum, squirting all over her and covering her in transfluid. After he was done cumming, Grimlock’s spike depressurized and retracted back into his plating and got covered up. \

Grimlock transformed into his robot form and walked to Windblade and he crouched down to see her face. “Is femme alright again?” He asked. “Yeah, I’m okay and a bit bloated as well,” Windblade said, her stomach was big as a femme pregnant with two sparklings. “And call me Windblade.” She said “Okay Windblade.” Grimlock said and patted her bloated belly.

* * *

**Two months later on Cybertron…**

Windblade was coming back from another day of working as first delegate. It was hard to work by taking a big responsibility while still taking to Metroplex as well, but at least he was setting an example of what a good ruler was. She walked out of the government building and walked down several blocks, passing Macadams oil bar before walking to her apartment building. She entered her apartment and saw her Dinobot resting peacefully on the couch in her dino-mode. She smiled and entered, closing the door and walked to Grimlock. “Hey there honey, how are you doing?” Grimlock licked her face. Windblade laughed. “Good boy! For being a good boy, maybe I’ll treat you with a special treat tomorrow.” Windblade said before kissing hin on the head and walked to her berthroom to lay and rest as well.


	2. Windblade's New Toy

**The Next Morning…**

Windblade woke up and headed towards the kitchen, getting some Energon oats and some Energon milk (her breast milk in a glass bottle). She poured her oats into a bowl and then the milk before getting her spoon from the cabinets. She started eating before she was surprised by her pet. “Grimlock hug!” Grimlock said in a loud voice, hugging Windblade in his dino-mode. Because of his loud voice and hug, she spat out some milk and oats in surprise. Windblade looked back and patted his head. “Morning sweety, how was sleep?” she said in a happy voice. “Good!” Grimlock roared. “Now now, talk in a softer voice or no ‘special treat.’” she said. “Okay,” he said in a lower voice. “That’s better,” Windblade said, patting his head. She finished her morning food and went to Grimlock who was sitting on the couch, still in his dino-mode. “I know you haven’t had anything for breakfast yet, so I wanted to give you an early ‘special treat’ before the main treat later,” Windblade said. She removed her breast plates to reveal her Energon milk filled breasts (G size breasts). Her breasts plates were specially made so her big tits could fit into her slim frame without them being too uncomfortable. “Here honey, suck on my breasts.” She said as her breasts leaked some Energon milk. Grimlock quickly took action, chomping onto her breasts and started sucking, drinking her Energon milk from her breasts as milk flowed out of her nipples. Windblade yelped as he chomped onto her breasts, but it wasn’t that painful and she kinda liked it, loving how thirsty he was and how eager he wanted some milk from her breasts. “That’s it my little pet, suck away.” Windblade giggled as Grimlock continued to suck.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Windblade had Grimlock follow her to her berthroom, opening it for him. He was in his robot form and walked in. “What is surprise?” he questioned her. “It’s a secret Grimlock, ill show you when you enter my berthroom,” Windblade said as she pushed him inside and she walked in, closing and locking the door. 

**Thirty minutes and lots of struggling later…**

Grimlock laid on Windblade’s berth, his arms tied to the sides of his body while his body is tied to the top of the berth, and his legs spread apart by his lower legs tied to the sides. His spike was out, unpressurized, and laid there on the berth, some pre dripping out from the tip. He watched as Windblade stripped down to her nude frame and dressed into a more sexy outfit. and had a box of some sort. She turned to him, her front side facing him; she had a blue bikini top and bottom, showing lots of cleavage while covering up her privates as light shined on her. “Hope you’re alright there. I don’t want my pet to be too uncomfortable.” Windblade said and chuckled a bit.

She then went to the box and got something out and it appeared to be some kind of ring. “Let’s begin by putting this on.” Windblade grabbed his spike and slid the ring on, sliding it down to the base of his spike. His spike began to pressurize a bit after the ring was put on. “Now then, let’s start off with a little tease,” Windblade said as she started to stroke his rod, making his spike pressurize more and more with her strokes. Although he didn’t have a gag, Grimlock just grunted as his spike was being stroked by her. Windblade smiled as he got harder and harder until he was fully pressurized, setting off her next move. She moved above his spike and moved her bikini bottom, setting down onto his spike and her valve touching his spike, soaking it a bit. “Let me hear you moan ‘king of the dinosaurs’.” Windblade laughed as she started grinding her valve on his spike, getting his length wet with her fluids. Grimlock started to grunt some more with a few moans put into the mix. His spike leaked a bit of pre as she continued to grind on his pressurized rod, although he had the spike ring on his base. She loved how he moaned as his spike was being soaked and being teased to the limit. Also, his spike was forced to not overload, causing his tanks to overfill and expand, making him moan in pain, but still moaning in pleasure. As his tanks began to overfill and expand, Grimlock moaned more in pain rather in pleasure. So Windblade stopped grinding on his cock and went off of him, leaving his spike covered in her fluids. “I know you really want to cum. So I’ll let you cum and be careful of overlo-” Before she could finish her sentence, she removed his spike ring and released his spike, letting him overload transfluid out of him. He had so much transfluid in his tanks that it came out like a firehose, spraying it everywhere and she even collected some by aiming it into a bucket and letting it fill. It took a while before he eventually stopped cumming, leaving part of the room in quite a mess.

Grimlock’s spike was still erect but it was semi-erect, his spike dripping transfluid from the previous overload. “You tired Grimlock? Because I’m not done with you yet.” Windblade said. She placed his spike between her breasts and started stroking, massaging his spike with her soft orbs. She rubbed his spike in an up-down motion at first and then one breast up and the other down in a repeated motion, sometimes using his transfluid before as lube for his spike or her breasts. “Hope you’re feeling okay honey, I don’t want to make you feel hurt. I’ll give you a chance later if you’re up to it so you can relieve yourself in your way.” She said as she massaged his spike for a while until his spike was fully erect. She then stood above his pressurized spike and then lowered herself onto his stiff rod, letting it prod at her valve opening before sliding into her folds, penetrating her deeply and stretching her a bit. She started to ride his spike, getting penetrated by his hard length and warm girth of a spike. Grimlock moaned and grunted each time Windblade reached the base of his spike, having the force of each penetration concentrated into his crotch and his spike being pleasured by her valve squeezing it a lot. “How are you doing Grim’? Are you feeling well? Can you go for some more?” Windbade said as she continued to ride his spike as it pulsed and throbbed in her valve. “Grimlock fine. Grimlock want dominate.” He said. “Let me think about it.” She said as she went faster riding his spike, feeling it throb and pulse more, indicating his impending overload. She continued to ride it until she removed his spike from her valve, letting it free and letting him overload again spraying the ceiling with transfluid. 

Windblade started to remove his ties to the berth. “Okay Grimlock, you can frag me now. Just be gentle with m-” Windblade said before she was interrupted by Grimlock jumping on top of her, surprising her and grabbing her. She then flipped her so that her front would be facing him, his spike pointing at her face and nearly inches from her face, fully pressurized and throbbing with arousal. “Me frag mouth now!” Grimlock said, pressing his spike pressing against her faceplates. “I don’t think it will f-ACK” Windblade said as Grimlock thrust into her mouth, gagging a bit at his girth. He started thrusting into her mouth, sometimes making her chock on his rod but got used to his thrusting as he went on. He thrust really hard into her mouth, his crotch plates banging against her faceplates, sometimes trading paint by the hard thrusts. He began to thrust harder and faster into her mouth, Windblade trying to keep up as he became closer to his overload. His spike began to throb and pulse more, getting closer and closer to his overload. Before he came, Grimlock removed his rod from her mouth and wanted to spray her face in transfluid. But instead, she had another idea. Windblade put the tip of his rod in her mouth and pumped it a few times, making him overload and squirt transfluid into her mouth. She swallowed all of his transfluid as it spilled out of his spike, filling her tanks with his fluids. A minute later, he stopped and she removed her spike from her mouth, letting his spike free and go unpressurized and leak transfluid.

Grimlock fell back and onto his back, tired from the three overloads he had. Windblade was surprised by how much his tanks stored in him, her tanks were now filled with his transfluid and making her feel full. “Wow Grimlock, you really pack a load,” Windblade said, smiling at him. “Grimlock like fragging.” He said. “Maybe I should start drinking your transfluid, it tastes good. Do you think you can last for one more?” She said. Grimlock gulped at her response.


End file.
